


Voodoo Doll

by HomicidalTwink



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Voodoo doll, malum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomicidalTwink/pseuds/HomicidalTwink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can feel you watching even when you're no where to be seen. And I can feel you touching even when your far away from me" When you're new to school, people call you weird. When you are new to a street, people call you weird. when you moved into the creepy abandon house on the corner of Hevin street and Waver rd, people don't call you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One, The Boy Out My Window

(Michael's POV)

        I was stepping in dead grass that crunched underneath my black shoes. Old, tall trees branching out and over me creating shadows of lines and curves surrounding the house perimeter. An endless amount of tore up boards of wood, splintering pieces sticking right up out of the what used to be fine elm. My whole life I would have never expected to be living in such a house. The way the front porch creaked and ached beneath me made me feel very unsteady.

        I placed my fingers onto the cold brass doorknob and twisting it ever so slightly, cautiously, - because this is a house you would want to be cautious with a - I opened the door, reveling a narrow front hallway and a steep stair case. Tossing my suit cases at the foot of the stairs, not even caring about what was cradled inside the suit cases and only focusing on going back outside to bring in more suit cases. Only two more I brought threw those doors, everyone else took care of, well, everything else.

        Me being the anti-social nit wit I was decided to stay in my new room in solitude, avoiding people at all costs. I pushed my bed against the wall because everything had just been placed in here, nothing was where it should be. Everything was just pushed in the center of the spacious room. A steady light came into my room leaving shadows of the window frame onto my hardwood floor, the bed leaving off a smaller shadow as well, along with my one dresser and end table. I moved my bed right to the top right corner of my room, right beside my window. I dragged my dresser across the floor to the wall opposite with my bed, sliding the end table beside my head frame, just under the white window frame. All my furniture was darker brown wood, almost matching the slightly lighter hardwood flooring covering the entire house from second floor to the basement. The only exception to this was the cream tiled kitchen.

        I went threw my suit case, tossing out some clothes until I finally found what I was looking for. I pulled out the dark purple ear buds I had been keeping in my suitcase and searched in my pocket for my iPhone. I clicked the earbuds into the input of my phone, pushing back my black and purple hair, plopping the earbuds in my ears. I double clicked the home button, pressing play and listening to whatever song came on. I stuffed my phone back into the pocket of my jeans and started looking around my new room.

        There was a closet that I hadn't looked into yet, the doors were white paint wood and looked newer then the house it's self. I walked up to it and grabbed the handle, yanking on it and pushing the doors open. Inside was nothing but a rod at the top where your would hang your clothes. I was about to close it when I spotted a grey box on the floor. I looked at it more carefully, noticing that there was a lock on it, but the lock was undone. I crouched down and picked up the box, examining it and looking at it all over. I walked back over to my bed and sat down with it. I debated weather or not I should take off the lock and look inside this strange metal box. It was rusted at the corners and the lock was bronze with a key hole. But there was no key.

        I looked up and noticed a shelf in the closet that I didn't see before. I placed the box on my bed and walked back to the closet, placing my hand on the shelf and feeling a bumpy metal object. I slid it off the shelf and was now holding a bronze key in my hand. This must have been the key. I went back and sat on my bed, picking up the box again, holding it in my lap.

Suddenly, I saw a glow escaping from the box, it was reddish orange, so bright it lit up the whole room. I tossed the box to the ground, bringing my legs up on the bed and climbing away from the box. As it hit the floor, the impact knocked the lock off and the lid flew open. It stopped glowing and I sat on my bed, back to the wall, huffing and puffing from shock, so terrified of the box and what had just happened.  
  
        Once I calmed down, my curiosity rose. I looked over my bed at the box, but I couldn't see anything. I placed one food on the floor, looking over the box, seeing a burgundy knitted hat and some black... Well I wasn't sure what it was. I placed both of my feet on the floor now, looking in the box more. I saw tan cloth, and black buttons. I walked up to the box, lifting it up and holding it again. Inside was dolls. A bunch of dolls. But the one that stood out most of all was the one with the burgundy beanie, black hair and tan skin. It was a boy, with black button eyes and a stitched up red mouth. He was wearing a grey shirt and black pants. This doll was one of many that we're in the box, and it wasn't like a Barbie doll, it looked like a rag doll.  
  
        I stared at it for a while, looking at all the features of this doll. It was strange, who made this doll? Why did they make this doll? Why did they make any of these dolls? The box was full of them, each so different from the last.

        Suddenly, I heard a loud laugh from outside my window, me being nosey went to go see who it was. I peaked out my curtain less windows and spotted a boy. Probably 16, so, my age. He was tan, had a black hair and a plaid top on, but what really got my attention was the burgundy beanie placed on his head.

        I paused. Holding the doll that was in my hand up and looking at it. It was wearing the exact same beanie. I stood there for a while, looking at the boy outside and the doll I had in my hand. They looked exactly the same. It was terrifying. I tossed the doll across my room and it hit the wall, rolling onto my bed. I heard a shout from outside and turned, my breath coming out shaky, my hands clenching at the loose fabric of my shirt.

        My eyes fixated on the boy who was now across my lawn, laying on the ground as if he had fallen. Another boy ran up to him, he had brown, messy, curliest hair and was wearing a yellow tank top with blue jeans. He rushed over to help the burgundy beanie wearing boy. The way the beanie wearing boy was laying on the ground made chills run up my spine as I slowly turned my head to look at the doll who, of course, was laying exactly as the boy outside.

        I used all my might and held in a scream. I rushed up to my bed, grabbing the doll and tossing it back into the metal box, noticing that there was a doll that looked exactly like the boy who came to help the fallen one. I did not dare to touch another one of those... Things. Instead I just closed the lid, hooked the lock on and clicked it shut. I made sure the lock was on tight and was going to place the box back in my closet. But half way there I stopped.

        I looked at the box, then at the window, then at the place in the closet where it was supposed to go. Then at the box, then at the window, then I turned around and looked at my bed. I looked at the box once more before turning around and walking back to my bed. I knelt down in front of my bed, placing the box on the floor and pushing it under my bed. I then looked at the key that was laying on the floor.

        Originally I was going to bend it so had you couldn't open the box ever again but then I decided that wouldn't be such a good idea. So, I took it. Opening another one of my many suitcases and pulling out my key chain. I took an empty key link and slid the bronze box key onto it. I say in front of that suitcase for a while, thinking about what just happened.

        Who were those kids? What were those dolls? What happened here? Where did those dolls come from? What happened to that kid? And most importantly.

 

　

        If they were just dolls, why were they locked up?  
  
  
  
  
 


	2. Chapter Two, Feeling Sparks

(Calum's POV)

        I ran up to the dreadfully dark house that no one had lived in for as long as I lived on this street. Ashton was supposed to be right behind me, but he fell back as I rushed in front of him, his curly brown hair bobbing with every step he took.

        "Calum! Calum wait up!" Ashton yelled, trying desperately to catch up with me but I was already so far away from him that even when he yelled his voice was faint and quiet. I didn't bother waiting for him but instead looked into the windows of the house and laughed. The possession house, anyone that stepped foot inside would be possessed by ghosts or demons. Well, at least that's what everyone says. I turned around to talk to Ashton, only to find out he had stopped running to take a break, he was breathing so loud I could hear it from across the street where I was standing. I looked up at one of the windows in the house, noticing someone looking out the top right window. He had dark hair, the middle of his hair looked like it was a vibrant purple, he looked about the same age as me, Ashton and Luke. The boy in the window turned, and then I felt a push. I went flying to the other side of the houses lawn. I thought for a moment that maybe Ashton had caught up to me and shoved me, but then I looked over, and Ashton was still a ways away from me.

        "Calum? Calum what happened?!" Ashton yelled as he finally got up to me and helped me up of the ground. I rubbed my thigh where I had fallen and looked at the house in a confused way.

        "I don't know what happened, I just kinda-"

        "Its the house isn't it?" Ashton interrupted me, I looked back at the house and then back at Ashton.

        "I don't know at all... All I know is that I would like to leave" I told Ashton as we both walked far away from that house. that possessed house. The fall air blew into my face as me and Ashton walked further down Hevin Street, looking for Waver rd. where Luke's house was located. On our way down the smooth sidewalk, Ashton's voice boomed in my ears, asking me all types of questions about me falling a while ago.

        "Did you feel something push you?" Ashton asked, I shook my head and threw me arms up in the air.

        "Gee, I don't know Ash, if anything I just lost my balance" I spoke, Ashton just looked at me. The truth is that something did push me, but, I didn't want to hear Ashton's many theories so I just tried to let it be and move on. I didn't want to think about it either, it was all a bit strange and unsettling. Me and Ashton walked further down the street, until we got to house number 78, which was Luke's house. His house was like every other house on this block. A single house, blue roof and white siding. The steps that led up to the front porch were also white. Luke had one chair sitting on his front porch with a blue and white stripped patio cushion on it.

        "Lukey! Oh Lukey! Come on open the door!" Ashton banged on the door with his fist, I laughed. Luke didn't exactly like when we called him 'Lukey' but we weren't going to stop anytime soon. That's just what best friends do.

        "Alright! Alright! I'm coming" I heard Luke's faint accented voice coming though the front door. It took a while, but, Luke answered the door and looked at Ashton, and then at me, and then back at Ashton. Luke stayed looking at Ashton as he leaned on the door. The two of them had feelings for each other and I have been trying to set them up for years.

        "Yes?" Luke asked, Ashton raised his hand and jumped for some odd reason as if he really wanted to answer a question in school or something along those lines.

        "Calum had a run in with the new neighbors" Ashton said, I flinched. I was hoping he would have forgotten that by now, but, I guess not.

        "New neighbors?" Luke asked, Ashton nodded and pointed down the street to the possessed house.

        "Yeah! they moved into the possessed house! You gotta come check it out!" Ashton yelled grabbing Lukes wrist and pulling him out the door. I wished that Ashton grabbed Lukes hand but, Ashton was too scared to admit love to anyone, especially Luke.

        "Someone moved into the possessed house? No they didn't!" Luke yelled as me and him tried to catch up with Ashton who was now in front of all of us. It was like he saved all his energy for running back to the house instead of using it when me and him were running to the house the first time.

        "Yes they did! Yes they did! And Calum saw them in the window, right Calum?" Ashton exclaimed, which, I didnt even tell him I saw a boy in the window, I think Ashton was just making this up to be funny or something. Maybe he was trying to make Luke interested. So, like a best friend would, I went along with the story and nodded.

        "Yup, I saw a boy, he looked about our age, but, I could be wrong, the windows were sort of messy" I told them, Ashton stopped running and stood on the curb, giving me and Luke some time to catch up. We all stood at the curb now as if we were waiting for something amazing to happen, but, nothing happened. The only thing that happened was the wind blew. Luke yawned.

        "Nothings happening" he said, making Ashton looked worried. He looked as if he let Luke down, and god, did he ever look sad. So, I decided to propose something to help Ashton with his luck. Or should I say his Luke. I tapped Luke on the shoulder of his grey drop dead t-shirt. Luke turned to me and exhaled a slight 'hmm'?

        "Knock on the door" I said, both Luke and Ashton gave me a look as if I was insane. I shrugged.

        "Well, its better then just standing here like weirdo's, lets go introduce ourselves" I said, taking a step on the grass. I was the only one walking up to the door and so I turned around and moved my hand telling Luke and Ashton to come forward. they didn't.

        "Pussies!" I yelled, and with that, they both came running onto the grass beside me. I laughed to myself because I knew that would work. Both Luke and Ashton take great pride in being guys and don't like being told otherwise. Maybe that's why they couldn't admit there love for each other.

We approached the dark wood door and all of us kind of stopped, as if we just realized what we were doing. We were standing outside of the possessed house, and why? Because I didn't want Ashton to be sad about Luke.

        "Who's gonna knock?" Luke asked as we all just sort of stood around. I gulped, assuming that I was going to have to be the one to knock. I raised my hand, looking at the door and taking a deep breath, there was no going back if I knocked on this door, no going back at all. And for the first time in my life I was scared out of my mind. I raised my hand about to knock on the door when suddenly Ashton stopped me, grabbing my wrist and moving my hand down to my side.

        "Are you actually insane?" Ashton asked me, I raised my elbows and shrugged.

        "I guess so" I said and raised my hand again. Just as I was about to knock, the door opened wide and away from my hand. Holding the door was a teenage boy, looking about the same age as me, Ashton and Luke. He had black hair with some vibrant purple dyed in it. He was pale, but his skin looked smooth and not to pale, it looked like Ashton and Luke's skin. He had on a dark blue sweater and his hands were just barely poking out. He had sweater paws. And his smile, it made me feel so happy and I didn't even know why. But what really caught me was his eyes. His dreamy hazel eyes. I have never felt this way about anyone, let alone a boy, but something was different about him. Something made me feel like I needed him or else I'd go crazy.

        "H-h-hi... I'm C-c-Calum, and y-you are...?" I was stuttering now which I never usually did at all. Why was I acting like this? I was acting so weird around this boy who I didn't even know the name of. Ashton jabbed me in the side as if he knew I thought this boy was everything but imperfect.

        "You'll have to excuse Calum, he doesn't get out much" Ashton said holding his hand out the boy, the boy hesitated ever so cutely and then decided to shake Ashton's hand.

        "Hey, I'm Ashton Irwin, this is Luke Hemmings and Calum Hood is the guy who is acting like a weirdo for no apparent reason." Ashton said, introducing me and Luke, I coughed and jabbed Ashton as if telling him 'don't mess this up for me'. And I think Ashton got the message.

        "Michael Clifford" said the boy, in an accent similar to all of ours. Luke held out his hand so Michael could shake it, and Michael did, not ever taking his entire hand out of his cute little sweater paws he had going on. Once Michael was done shaking Luke's hand, he held his hand out to me. I was probably blushing by this time, which was strange. I had never acted like this around anyone, why all of a sudden was I acting all blushy and shy around a guy I just met. I held out my hand, gripping onto Michaels tightly.

I felt sparks.


	3. Chapter Three, Unlikable Personality

(Ashton's POV)

        "So, I saw Michael today" I uttered to Luke as we walked into business class together, he nodded as we both sat down at the computers that were beside each other. I liked being beside Luke. I liked Luke, period.

        "Yeah? When?" Luke asked as he began to log into the computer, typing effortlessly away on the key board we both knew to well. I sat down and began to click away at the screen along with him. Typing in my user-name, 17009IRW, and then my password which happened to be LukeWonMe.

        "He's in my careers class" I said, Luke laughed. Luke always thought careers class was a huge joke, but, that's just because none of the teachers thought that being in a band was a real career and that's all Luke ever wanted to do.

        "Is he weird?" he asked me, I shrugged. I barely talked to Michael this morning but he didn't seem weird to me. The only thing that was weird to me was that he wasn't weird. Anyone who was living in a house like his almost had to be weird. Like, it was expected.

        "No, he's not weird, but that's just my opinion right? You might think something different" I explained to Luke, Luke shrugged at me with his big shoulders as his loose fitting grey tank top dangled off of his slim chest. I held in a gasp at his perfection.

        "Nah, if you don't think he's weird then I probably wont either" Luke said, looking at his computer screen and opening up the task we were working on yesterday. It was about how to make a proper business e-mail and memo.

        "Did you see how Calum was acting yesterday when we met Michael?" I stated, starting a new topic so me and Luke could continue our little chat. Luke nodded.

        "Oh my god yeah! Calum totally has a crush! He almost never acts like that around people, especially boys!" Luke said, I raised my eye brows and looked at Luke confused.

        "What do you mean by, 'especially boys'?" I asked, wondering why in the world Luke thought that Calum couldn't act like that around boys, if that's even what Luke meant.

        "Just like.. I don't know, Calum doesn't seem like one of... those guys... You know what I mean?" Luke said which was probably the stupidest thing I had every heard him say and he picked up on that after the words came out of his mouth. He didn't hesitate to take back what he said.

        "No! Wait that's not what I meant that came out wrong! I just meant like I didn't think Calum was gay! Not that he didn't look gay or something because that's just... Umm.." Luke tried to bandage up what he said before but it wasn't exactly working for him. He stopped stuttering and took a deep breath, refocusing.

        "Sorry, that was stereotypical and just came out wrong." Luke said raising his hands and smiling now finding good words to utilize. I laughed at how much Luke freaked out about that. I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want me to think poorly of him or he was gay himself and made a stupid comment that he might not have wanted to make. Either way, he was still being my cute little Lukey.

        "Anyways, that wasn't my point. Calum really has a thing for this guy, don't you think?" Luke finished his thought from before and I nodded agreeing completely with him.

        "Lets try to set them up" I suggested, Luke thought for a while and then answered me with a huge and enthusiastic nod.

        "Lets" Luke said, and then our teacher walked over to us and me and Luke pretended to be doing out work until she left with her long blonde hair swaying side to side as she traveled over to the other end of the room.

        "Invite Michael to lunch with us today, do you know where his locker is?" Luke asked me, Michael stopped at his locker once we were dismissed from careers this morning.

        "Yeah. It's on third. I'm pretty sure it's 3478 but I could be wrong..." I explained, Luke shrugged and spread out on his chair, sliding down on it and turning it towards me as he stretched out his legs. Luke was 80% legs, the other 20% was trying to kill me.

        "You'll know it when you see it yeah?" Luke asked, kicking his red supra shoe on my chair legs, I smiled at him. I felt like I could just kiss him now, maybe everything would be ok. But I was scared, I couldn't just confess my love for him because I didn't even know if he was gay or liked me in that way and also, if I said something and he ended up saying no, I couldn't ever have moments like this with him anymore. it would just be a pool of awkwardness.

        "Yeah, I'll know it when I see it" I assured Luke who smiled in return, his lip ring resting gracefully against his lip and teeth. Luke Hemmings, 80% legs, 20% was trying to kill me.  
 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
 

        "So, Michael, tell us a little bit about yourself?" Luke asked as I took a bite of my ham sandwich that tasted awful but I ate it because I was hungry and I had no other food to eat. Michael was sitting beside Calum who was burning up, and Luke was sitting beside me, I could control my blushing around Luke now. We were all sitting by a window on the third floor where Luke's locker was, it was nice in this hallway.

        "Well.. Um.. I don't know. I don't really do anything but go on the computer and ignore my family" Michael explained, Calum laughed maybe a little harder then he should have, Calum was acting like such a weirdo. I really needed to talk to him about how noticeable his crush was later.

        "You guys are so nice, I don't really have a likable personality, not many friends you know? New school didn't help" Michael said, Calum was the first to speak after that, like we all didn't see that coming.

        "What do you mean you don't have a likable personality? I like you, Luke likes you, Ashton likes you" he said, I was the first to add to that.

        "Yeah man, you are a likable person" I said, Luke just nodded, I didn't think Luke really like Michael or wasn't really comfortable with him yet. Michael rolled his eyes with a smile.

        "Like I said, you guys are great" he said. Just then, I heard the hallway door open and someone come through the doors. I looked up to see who it was and I really hoped he - or his friends - weren't at school today, but of course they were.

        "Hello losers, how was your day?" Niall, the blonde one said. He was the first to pass through the door, purple over sized sweater unzipped and sawing off his body. His friend Louis following him shortly after he had entered the hall way. Louis was wearing a guns and roses black t-shirt.

        "Beat it" Louis said, gesturing to all of us sitting on the ledge by the window. Luke sighed.

        "Why? like honestly don't you have someone else to bug?" Luke spat back at Louis, Louis brushed his hands through his brown hair as if he was frustrated. Then he turned and spotted Michael, he nudge Niall in the shoulder and smirked.

        "Look, there's a new one" Louis said pointing to Michael, Michael looked worried. What a great way to start your first day, a bad run in with the popular boys and it wasn't even third period.

        "Look at his hair, what the fuck! It looks like he dunked his head in a unicorns puke this morning" Niall laughed, Michael looked down at his lap. I was going to say something but, Calum spoke instead.

        "Hey! You jerks leave him alone!" Calum yelled, Louis and Niall both stopped laughing and looked at Calum in shock. Calum almost never stood up to them but this time Calum was mad.

        "What you going to do Cal?" Niall said, walking closer to Calum, Louis circled around Niall and went on the other side of Calum, grabbing his shoulder and tossing him to his feet.

        "You have something you wanna say, faggot?" Louis said, Calum stood his ground and shoved Louis into Niall who almost fell back. Calum clenched his fists and put his arms down at his sides.

        "Fuck you man" Calum said, Louis pushed Calum so hard Calum fell into the wall, Louis wasted no time in pinning him down and keeping him on the wall, holding his wrists so he couldn't move his arms.

        "Excuse me?" Louis spat back at him, getting really close to his face now. I was going to get up and do something, but Michael had beat me to it. He rushed over to Louis and shoved him off of Calum, holding Calum across the waist as if to protect him. Michael was surely being brave but he didn't know the extent of his actions yet. Not until Niall punched him in the face.

        Now it was my turn to start some shit. I stood up, walking over to the blonde haired boy and sending my fist at his rib cage. He tumbled backwards, not falling but getting saved in the arms of Louis. Both of the stood up, ready to fight. Luke began to stand too, it was four against two.

        "I wouldn't do this if I were you, me and Niall could easily get Harry, Zayn and Liam up here. I mean, if you guys really wanted us too" Louis threatened. That would be five against four, leaving us out numbered. So I shook my head and grabbed my back pack off the ledge by the window. Calum walked over to get his bag as well, and so did Luke. Michael wiped his face, there was blood on his bottom lip dripping down his chin and sweat on his brow line. He gave both Louis and Niall a death stare, as if he was going to kill them with his bare hands.

        "It's not worth it" I said, walking towards Michael and passing him his Derpy My Little Pony backpack, Michael grabbed it, not taking his eyes or his stare away from the two British boys standing in the hall.

Michael slung the backpack over his shoulder and joined me, Luke and Calum as we left the window ledge and the hall.

        "That was Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan" Luke said to Michael as we took more and more steps away from our previous spot at the window.

        "They aren't likable people"


	4. Chapter Four, Black Eyes and Soft Lips

(Luke's POV)

Dread. That's all I felt. Complete and utter dread. And all I heard was taunting, taunting until I was at my last thread. I held the red rubber ball in my hand, spinning it around with my left, holding it in my right as it turned at a speed that made a rubbing noise. I held it up to my ear, aiming it, and firing. Harry got hit with it from the back of the head. Looked like my aim was all too good.

"FUCK!" Harry yelled as the ball fell from his curly brown hair and rolled off his back and onto the floor. The teacher, Mr. Dottic, blew the whistle loud as ever.

"Harry, you're out! And watch your mouth!" he called out as Harry picked up the red rubber ball I had thrown at him, he growled and tossed it in the air, kicking it with all his might as it came back down. Soaring through the air it came flying at me, I put my hands out, covering my face with my arms. That ball was going to hurt when it came back and hit me. Just like karma.

"No!" Ashton yelled and dived in front of me, taking the rough hit of the dodge ball. Ashton fell to the ground, the hit was hard. It had made a slapping noise when it his Ashton's face. I ran over to him.

"ASH? ASH!?" I yelled, he didn't answer me. Just let out a groan of pain. Ashton was laying on the floor holding his face in his hands. I swore he was crying.

"I'm fine" Ashton said, but when anyone said they were fine it was almost always a lie.

"Ashton, seriously, are you ok?" I asked, and suddenly another ball hit me in the face. I fell backwards, hearing a very familiar laugh. It was coming from Zayn. I looked up at him, holding my eye in my hand. It was watering but I wasn't crying, I would never cry and let Zayn know he had done me harm.

"Luke, Ashton. You're both out!" Mr. Dottic called from the bleachers where he had parked his ass this whole gym period, barking orders at all of us guys. Me and Ashton walked over - or should I say stumbled over - to the bleachers, excepting that we were out and being grateful that we could now tend to our eyes. Calum was still playing, and Calum would be the last one standing because he was that good at this game.

"Bring the pain Calum! Teach 'em a lesson!" I yelled to try and encourage Calum. Although I couldn't continue cheering for him because Ashton started to groan and grunt again.

"Ashton let me see your face please" I asked, Ashton shook his head, but I insisted, gently shoving his hands away from his face. He had been crying, and he had a black eye. I wrapped my arms around him hugging him. I had always hugged him, but what he didn't know was that I had always loved how perfectly our bodies fit together.

"Luke, don't-"

"It's ok Ashton, I got you" I said, and then blushed hard because I said it. After I was done hugging Ashton, I asked Mr. Dottic if we could go get some ice, he nodded and excused me and Ashton from the gym class. We both left leaving Calum and Michael to play dodge ball against the other team, consisting of Niall, Louis, Zayn and Liam. They would no doubtingly do fine. As me and Ashton walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria where there would probably be ice, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait a minute Luke," Ashton said while still holding my shoulder under his grip.

"Do you think I'm weak?" Ashton asked me, I looked at him in confusion and shook my head.

"No, no Ashton I don't think your weak. Not at all." I said, holding his arm as he continued to hold my shoulder. Then we stared into each others eyes for a moment. It was quick, but beautiful. It was amazing. We stopped staring at each other because I started to blush hard, really hard. Me and Ashton were really close friends, and I loved him, but... I think he just wants to be my friend and nothing more. I surely wasn't going to be the one saying the first I love you to him, no, I wasn't even going to be the first one saying I like like you to him.

I really had to start being careful about it because the other day I almost sent him a text that said 'I like you, like a lot a lot' and instead of pressing delete like I always did, I pressed send. I then had to rush to his house and ask to see his phone, making up a lie saying that my phone had a virus and I had to put in a code on his phone so he didn't get it. When in reality I was just deleting the text message.

I had almost let a 'I think I love you' and a 'I really fucking love you' slip through my lips and into Ashton's ear the last two days, it wasn't going to be a good day if he heard that that's for sure.

We arrived at the cafeteria just in time for the lunch lady to come out of the kitchen and go to the counter. I rushed over to her with Ashton following behind.

"Excuse us but we were wondering if you had any ice? My friend got a black eye from a very violent game of dodge ball" I asked, the lunch lady looked at us both and then rolled her eyes walking back to kitchen, mumbling to her self.

"Stupid boys always playing violent dodge ball" she stated, I laughed to myself wondering how many times someone had come down here asking for ice because of a dodge ball accident. Ashton was still in pain and I could tell, but for some reason he didn't want me to think he had feelings or something.

"Ash, you do know its ok to be hurt right?" I said, Ashton just shrugged at me. I didn't understand what he meant by that shrug, so I placed my hand on his shoulder and took two of my fingers under his chin, moving his face towards me and looking at him with compassion in my eyes.

"Ashton, its ok to be hurt, you know that right? People have feelings, everyone does. you don't need to hide yours" I said, Ashton nodded looking a little sad. I tried to comfort him, I did. but Ashton was hard to get to, when he was upset, it was hard to cheer him up. but that was just because he didn't usually get upset. the lunch lady came back with a ziplock bag full of ice cubes, I gave my thanks to her and lead Ashton out of the cafeteria. We sat down at some chairs that were in the hallway.

Our school was nice and had big hallways with plenty of chairs to eat lunch in the hallway. This school would be perfect if it wasn't for those five boys that made us all feel like crap. You could say they were a gang, or you could say there just a group of stupid assholes.

This 'gang' consisted of, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Harry Styles, Liam Payne and Zayn Malik. Most people in the school were afraid of them, and the other people in the school just wanted to be like them, I even saw a 9er the other day with a bracelet that said 'Horan's my future job'. It was all to weird for my liking.

Anyone who even talked to those boys gave me, Ashton, Calum and now Michael shit. there's another boy at our school named Justin Bieber, he was a nice boy until he started crushing hard on Niall. Justin even ate lunch with us a couple of times until he started to like Niall. Now a days I only see Justin in my careers class and he barely talks to me unless its something like 'Niall wanted me to ask you if you got your shirt from value village'. Those boys were nothing but bad news.

And now me and Harry had more beef since he fucked up Ashton's face. Not that Ashtons face looked any-less perfect then it did before he got a dodge ball to the face, but, I knew it hurt him. And that just wasn't ok.

"Luke?" I heard Ashtons voice, it was quiet and shy. I turned to him and smiled comfortingly.

"Yeah?" I asked, ashton shifted in his seat a little bit and was now facing me directly. He obviously had something important to say, so I listened.

"You know how you said I don't need to hide my feelings?" he said, I gulped wondering where this was headed. Did he know I was hiding my feelings and now he wanted me to confess my love for him right now? I decided not to say anything to soon and just let Ashton talk.

"Yeah, whats up?" I asked, a bright red blushed crawled across Ashtons face and he gulped now and started playing with his hands, pushing his index fingers together. He took a deep breath and turned back to look at me. At first, I didn't see it coming. I wasn't even sure it had happened, it just didn't make any sense and it all felt like a dream.

Soft pink lips touched mine, pressing up against mine and then I felt my hands snaking around something, my hands getting tangled in Ashton's curly brown hair. And everything went slow. My eyes were closed, I couldn't see Ashton's face. But I could feel his lips. I could hear his breath. I could smell his skin. I could taste his mouth.

Then I processed what was happening. I was kissing Ashton. Ashton was kissing me. Me and Ashton Irwin were kissing. Mouth on mouth. Lips on lips. Boy on boy. Ashton pulled away after, our lips still skimming together. His eyes staring at me with such lust and passion in them. the purple of his black eye was shining in the light of the hallway, and his eyes were sparkling. He took a heated breath.

"I needed to do that, but you don't need to say anything" Ashton said, and with that, he took his bag of ice away with him, walking down the hallway with out the slightest wave by.

What had I done? did I mess something up? Why did Ashton leave? I didn't want him to leave. And now here I was, sitting alone in the hallway wondering what I did wrong. What had I messed up this time? Did something even happened? Or did Ashton just instantly regret what he had done? I put my my head into my hands, rubbing my forehead trying to figure out why he had left.

And all I could feel was dread. That's all I felt. Complete and utter dread.

　

 

 

"And I can feel you touching even when your far away from me"


	5. Chapter Five, Dodge Balls To Dodge Questions

(Michael's POV)

That dodge ball hit Ashton right in the face. And Luke went out with him, leaving me and Calum to fend for ourselves. Calum was good at this game, maybe even to good. It was really impressive, actually. It was down to four people. Me and Calum, Niall and Louis. I had a red rubber ball in my hand, and I was focused. Sweat dripping down my fore head and arching onto the tip of my nose. Calum was breathing heavy, his hair sticking to his forehead and he took his free arm and wiped it off. He turned to me and nodded, and I nodded back to him. 

"Ready?" he asked.

"I was born ready" I stated, and then, we both raised our arms and tossed the red spheres, sending them flying into Niall's back and Louis' ass. They both turned around from there pervious positions, bending over to try and get the other dodge balls that were on there court. But they didn't turn around in time. 

Mr. Dottic blew his whistle loudly. 

"Michael and Calum, your team won." he said, me and Calum cheered, and then he hugged me out of no where. His hug was caring and warm... and perfect. Our bodies fit perfectly together, so perfectly it was almost unreal. I might have hugged him longer then I should have hugged him just because it felt so it. It felt so good to be hugged like this. Me and Calum pulled away afterwards, both looking a but flushed and I wasn't sure if it was from the hug or from the fact we just played a very intense game of dodge ball.

"good game" Calum said, I nodded and smiled widely. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and then I got pushed to the ground. I fell, face first, feeling a terrible impact on my teeth. I felt something warm spill out of my mouth and into the floor. although I could barely see it because my vision was blurred, I could tell It wasn't spit. It was blood. I rose to my knees and turned around only to get punched down again. 

"you ain't so tough now are you, Clifford?" I heard Louis' British accent near my face. And then I heard niall's Irish one come in a second later. 

"leave him alone Louis! It's not worth it!" he yelled, but then I felt a painful kick to my shin. I held in tears and a shriek, only to get kicked yet again. 

"Louis! Louis stop!" I heard Niall yell again, and then someone else fell to the ground. I turned to see who it was and I saw Louis laying on the cold dirty gym floor and Niall holding him down. 

"Louis I said its not worth it, did you take your pills this morning?" Niall asked, Louis tried to push Niall off but Niall was strong and determined. And it seemed that Louis simply couldn't push Niall, he didn't want to hurt him or something.

"you punks better watch your asses" Louis said pointing a finger at Calum and me. Calum laughed.

"punks? Buddie, we beat you at dodge ball! We are the actually opposite of punks" Calum said, Louis gave us both a dirty look, and then Niall grabbed his arm and started pulling him away, but looking at me and Calum before he did so.

"Seriously watch your asses, you don't want to be on Louis' black list," he said and then looked me up and down. From head to toe.

"you don't wanna be on mine either" Niall said before carefully ejecting Louis from the gym and into the change room. As they left out the door, I heard Louis yell.

"Outta my way ass hole" and as those words echoed across the gym, a very confused Luke walked in and right up to Calum. 

"have you seen Ashton?" Luke insisted, Calum shook his head no. Luke cursed under his breath and then looked at me, asking the same question. I then gave the same answer. 

"I thought he went with you to get ice?" I asked, Luke looked terrible. His hair was a mess and his eyes suggested he was crying. His face was flushed and he seemed to be panting. Calum put his arm on Luke's shoulder and patted him gently.

"Are you ok?" Calum asked, Luke shook his head. 

"No. I need to find Ashton" Luke said, and just as I was about to ask why, Mr. Dottic's voice boomed in my ear. 

"OFF TO THE CHANGE ROOMS. ALL OF YOU" he screamed, I covered my ears because of how loud Mr. Dottic's voice was. Luke didn't, he was to busy being stressed out about... Whatever happened to, or, with him and Ashton. All three of us walked over to the change room, we all had to get out of our sweaty gym clothes and change back into our normal clothes. Today, I was wearing a rolling stones tank top and black jeans, and this outfit was stuffed into my derpy backpack in the change room along with everyone else's backpacks and clothes. 

When I went to the locker room and I rushed to my bag, pulling my clothes out and making sure not to accidentally pull out one of the dolls I had brought in my bag. I didn't know what they were but there was one that looked exactly like Calum, Luke and Ashton so I decided not to leave them at my house and bring them along with me, obviously not showing any of my new friends, no, that would creep them out on cue. So, this was something I was keeping to myself. 

Once I took my clothes out of my bag, I started to get changed, stripping off my sweat pants and black t-shirt. There I was standing in the locker room just in my boxers. Calum was getting undressed too, his body was so toned and beautiful... He was wearing cute pink boxers. I was jealous, mine were just plain blue. 

"Pink. daring" I said in a sarcastic voice, Calum laughed and then looked around the room. 

"Where do you think Luke went?" he asked, I shrugged and started putting my jeans back on. 

"not sure, maybe to find Ashton? I wonder what happened between those two" I suggested, Calum nodded and started to put his clothes back on. We were about to leave the change room when the last person you would expect came up to Calum. 

"hey umm... You guys, I'm really sorry about Louis' behavior" Niall said to him, Calum looked at Niall and laughed.

"what the fuck, since when do you apologize?" Calum spat back at Niall that would have been horribly rude, but because of the circumstances, it wasn't. 

"Listen, Louis actually has a problem so if he gets mad don't freak out on him, I'm just warning you" Niall hissed back, trying to stand his ground as a bully still. Calum jerked his head to the side and flipped his hair, looking at Niall in an annoyed way as Niall walked off to the other side of the change room with Harry, Zayn, Liam and Louis. Me and Calum walked outside of the change room and there was Luke, staring down at his phone ever so focused.

"Luke," I asked, but Luke just stood there staring at his phone. I tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Luke, what happened?" I asked, then Luke looked up from his phone and at Calum. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Luke said to Calum and walked off down the hall with him, leaving me alone in the hallway. School was going to end in a while and we had been dismissed from gym already, so I decided to test something out now that I was left alone. 

I walked around the corner and placed my bag on the floor, taking out my doll that looked like Ashton. It had curly brown hair, button eyes and a black hat on its head, similar to the one Ashton wears a lot. It was also wearing a grey marvel tank top I had seen Ashton stuff in his locker, because he always put it on durning the day. he wore it a lot. I looked at the doll and then started to move its feet. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. And then, I held the doll to my chest in one swift motion. Then, out of what seemed to be nowhere, Ashton rushed into the hallway. 

"Michael?" he asked, he didn't look all there, I put the doll down and then he shook his head, relaxing his muscles a bit. Then he looked at me, looked at his surrounding and then shook his head violently.

"what the fuck? How did I get here? I was upstairs a minutes ago?! Michael, do you know how I got here?" he asked, I shrugged, hiding the roll but still keeping it in my hands. I cleared my throat.

"what happened with Luke?" I asked, Ashton got all red in the face and then started to stutter loudly. 

"I-I-I-no I can't say... W-w-we, like, me and y-you we only just met" Ashton said, that's when I got an idea. I held the doll up again and Ashton went back to being tense and looking rather stunned. I looked at the doll and whispered, 

"what happened between you and Luke?" suddenly, Ashton started talking, but his voice had no emotion in it at all. It was strange. He was talking very loud to, so I moved the dolls feet and Ashton walked, around the hallway and to the stairs with me. He was talking non-stop. 

"Luke and me went to the cafeteria so we could get some ice on a count that I had a black eye. Then, when the cafeteria lady gave us ice we went to sit down and talk about feelings and then I kissed Luke Michael" Ashton spoke as we arrived at his locker on the next floor up. I looked at him surprised. 

"You kissed Luke?" I asked, but not to Ashton, to the doll of Ashton. Ashton nodded. He had a strange colour filling his eyes, it looked like blood. I looked at him confused, and then he blinked.

And blood dripped down his face, running down his cheek and falling off his smooth chin, staining his shirt. I was out of words. What that happening because of me? Did the doll cause that? I put the doll behind my back and stopped making it do stuff. Ashton's eyes went back to normal, but he looked really out of it.

He brought his arm up to his face and smeared the blood across his face. 

Maybe I should watch my ass

　

 

 

"Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll, 'cause I can't control myself"


End file.
